Only in This World
by Stefny0
Summary: Anything can happen when you Rich,Young,Sexy and talented. Haley's sister taylor is getting married to Nathan Scott?.Why does Lucas think he killed someone and why cant noone save Brooke Davis


**New-York's Rich and Famous**

**Chapter 1**

**New-York Life**

_**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.**_

_**Maria Robinson**_

I never promised you a ray of light

I never promised there'd be

Sunshine every day

I'll give you everything I have

The good the bad

Why do you put me on a pedestal?

I'm so up high that I can't

See the ground below

So help me down you've got it wrong

I don't belong there

One thing is clear

I wear a halo

I wear a halo when you look at me

But standing from here

You wouldn't say so

You wouldn't say so if you were me

And I, I just want to love you

Oh I, I just want to love you

I always said that I

Would make mistakes

I'm only human and

That's my saving grace

I'll fall as hard as I try

So don't be blinded

See me as I really am

I have flaws and sometimes I even sin

So pull me from that pedestal

I don't belong there

Like to think that you know me

But in your eyes

I am something above me

That's only in your mind

Only in your mind

I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo

(I just wanna love you)

Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

"Well done James, now bow and smile, bow and smile" said the high pitched voice coming from back stage. "Now, end the night" I did as I was told since that's all I did for the past 4 years.

"Thank you all for coming, I hope to see all of you on my next tour, glad to see you all had an amazing time" I faked smiled the cheering crowd and left back stage.

I always though that if I could have a career in singing it would be a major success. The impossible made possible, and the power to have a better life. I guess that when you ask for one the other just disappear. My name is Haley James and I am one of Americans top selling artist but also one of Americans biggest failure when it comes to Finding love, yes you would have probably expected me to be like all other celeb, you know dating but I we never good at playing the field nor do I mind. did I mention that my ex-boyfriend is now gay? Not Nathan Scott shooting star of the Lakers but Chris Keller , goofy old perv now completely into guys.

"Hey Hales, still mentally" rambling about your life in your "mental" diary I see" I stare at the blonde boy in front of me and jump for a hug.

"Oh my God, Luke when did you come back?" I ask completely shocked to see my former friend here.

"Well you may have forgotten but I am the Captain of Knicks and I decided that tomorrow might be my official comeback." I launched into his arms for another hug, my friend was finally healing and I couldn't be more thrilled to see him be Lucas again.

"So what changed your mind?" I already knew the answer but what's the harm in torturing him. I grabbed two cans of diet coke and handed him one and sat next to him

"Well I have this amazing friend who completely told me off and yelled at me threatening to ruin what's left of my rep and made me see things I didn't want to believe, so thank you" he replied forcing a smile but I could see straight through the happy act he was still hurt.

"Luke, I've said this before and I will say it again it wasn't your fault" I held his hand but only to have him pull away, he's just staring at the blank wall"But it was my fault thought I called her, I yelled at her and pretty much left he to die" I stand up and slap right across his face. Once I realised what I didI watch tears appearing in his piercing blue eyes "Luke I am sorry, but you have to realise it wasn't your fault, its going to be a year next week I remember too and always will.

She was my friend; she understood me and was here when I needed her. , you weren't the only one hurting. I was too" I couldn't hold it back anymore, all my anger and tears came right out, my voice was getting weaker by the minute.

"I'm sorry" we both said in unison truly knowing we were both sorry.

**********NYC**********NYC**********NYC**********NYC**********

"Julian, please don't go!!!" Hot Tears kept running down my face as I begged my today two year boyfriend not to walk out me. I know this sounds pathetic especially coming from Brooke Davis Multi-millionaire fashion designer and former model but Julian brought so many things in my life I never thought I'd experience such as a healthy relationship or even commit to anyone like I commit myself to him. I at him with such confused look why is he doing this to me, he said he loved but that's never enough these days is it?

"Brooke, you must have realised that the spark in our relationship hasn't been there in a long time now" as he slowly reached for my hair, he's touch always made my heat melt, I nodded in agreement.

"Paris and I are..." I stand up in complete anger, Paris; he's been seeing Paris how I could be so stupid, those late night calls and massages keeping him distant from me. I grabbed the nearest thing in front of me and threw it at him.

"You stupid son of a bitch, I loved you, I gave myself to you" I screamed like he was far away. He held his arm in defence and moved closer"Stay away from me" I threw another vase at him hitting quiet close.

"Brooke baby, I am sorry, I just couldn't hurt you" he respond in a tiny whisper only to have me laugh. "You didn't want to hurt me" I grab the bottle of wine and play "Well what you did and I am going to hurt you" I threw the bottle on the floor and saw his face all pale.

He was never a fan of blood now I my leg was bleeding and I didn't even care because the only pain I left was in my heart. I drop on the floor in the puddle of vine and glass and sit there crying while he watches me.

"Brooke I need to go but first we need to call 911" I watch him as he grabs the phone but stop him " Don't, I'll do it myself" I stand up and jerk the phones away from him and pound it onto the ground. "Brooke, I will be going now" he grabbed he's suitcase and opened the door "Julian" it only came out as a whisper but he turned around "Was I not good enough?" but soon shuts the door and leaves leaving me with a bleeding leg and broken heart.

**********NYC**********NYC**********NYC**********NYC**********

"Wait, why did i just give you a lift again?" i asked again knowing that what she just told me, could not be true, Haley James licence taken away for fast driving an drink driving did not sound right. Hell even i managed to keep my licence longer.

"Because, you love me" she replied as we both got out of my black SUV. "By the way did i mention i love your car" as she kept feeling the car "Yes like 50 times" i respond and pulled her closer and made way to the main door. we opened the door and were beyond shocked to what we seen. They're was glass everywhere flowers all over. Candles everywhere but also blood. I ran towards the body lying no the ground. As soon as Haley saw her, tears came pouring out and kneeld down beside her friend.

"Haley call 911, she lost way to much blood" i removied my shirt and tied it around her bleeding leg and carried her towards the dining table. i checked her pulse and held her head.

"Hi, my friend, she--she i need am ambulance" haley chocked words barely making any sense god help us out. i turned all my atention back to Brooke who was now barely breathing "Come on Brooke Baby, hey its me Lucas!! your dear old broody" i felt my own tears socking my bare chest "You cant give up on me and Hales like this, Whomever your doing this for isnt worth we love you" I cried and whispered reasuring things in her ear as I held the dying girl in red.

Sorry I know this Chapter was very Short and involved alot of tears and no nathan but I'll have him in the next Chapter!!!

Dont forget to review since thats like my favourite drug.

xxx

-Steph


End file.
